Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in which method a spacer is used as a mask, and a semiconductor device manufactured by the same.
Semiconductor devices (or semiconductor chips) are beneficial in electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices include semiconductor memory devices storing data, semiconductor logic devices including circuitry to process logic operations, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both memory and logic circuits. Semiconductor devices continued to be required for high integration with the advanced development of electronic industry, providing high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-functionality. Semiconductor devices continue to become more complicated and integrated to meet these demands.
Double patterning technology is a technique used to form a pattern at widths less than the minimum pitch that can be achieved by an exposure apparatus without changing the exposure apparatus. For example, the formation of fine patterns uses the double patterning technology by which spacers are formed on sidewalls of a sacrificial pattern formed by a photolithography process, the sacrificial pattern is removed, and then only the spacers are used as an etching mask to etch an etching target. As semiconductor devices increase in integration, there is an increasing demand for advanced technology for forming much finer patterns.